High templar
High Templar are Protoss warriors that use powerful psionic powers to support other Protoss forces. Overview High Templar are veteran Templar who forgo the rage and traditional forms of combat common to Zealots in order to better develop their psionic powers into potent tools and weapons through the Khala.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Although they are equipped with Light Armor Suits and through them, Psionic Blades, this is not their standard form of attack.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. High Templar use the Archives to directly commune with their ancient ancestors and thereby gain knowledge inaccessible to ordinary warriors. They may also wear amulets carved from Khaydarin Crystals to improve their connection with the Khala and thus channel their psionic abilities with greater efficiency. Those treading the path of the Khala are taught to close their minds to the outside world. For powerful psychics like the Protoss this may produce psychic ripples that are harmful to other life forms. High Templar are trained to focus these ripples into terrible storms of psychic energy that destroy the minds of other living creatures. A more subtle power is the ability for High Templar to create illusory duplicates of other objects. While these phantoms have no substance and cannot affect the material world, they are useful to confuse and divert the attention of the Protoss' enemies. At one time, High Templar merged with another High Templar to form an Archon, thus sacrificing themselves to complete the Warrior Path and attain legendary status within the Archives. After the Brood War, High Templar could sacrifice themselves by merging with another High Templar, or with a Dark Templar, to form a Twilight Archon.Onyett, Charles. 2007-07-11. E3 2007: StarCraft II Progress Report. IGN. Accessed 2007-07-12. Another change brought on by the Brood War was the role of High Templar politically. Previously, political decisions had been left to the Judicator Caste. With the destruction of the Conclave however,2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. High Templar have been able to take on the role of teachers and leaders of their people.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Game Unit StarCraft High Templar are support units with powerful abilities. They are not particularly durable and do not have an attack, not to mention their slow movement. Although High Templar hover, they still activate Spider Mines. Abilities * Psionic Storm ** Cost: 200 200 ** Researched at: Templar Archives ** Energy Cost: 75 ** Range: 9 ** Inflicts 112 damage to all units within a certain area over seven seconds. The storm does not harm structures or units within Bunkers. Units may move out from under the storm thus limiting the damage they take. It is most effective against groups of weaker units clustered together. A few Psionic Storms are sometimes even enough to turn back large fleets of powerful vessels such as Battlecruisers and Carriers and if possibly, a large attack force of mixed units. * Hallucination ** Cost: 150 150 ** Researched at: Templar Archives ** Energy Cost: 100 ** Range: 7 ** Hallucinations appear with a blue tint to the creating and controlling player, while all other players will see them as duplicates of the original. Hallucinations do not inflict damage when they 'attack', may not cast spells, or produce units (important for hallucinated Carriers and Reavers), and take double damage from all attacks. Hallucinations last about 180 seconds, as determined by a countdown on the energy bar, but may last shorter if they are 'destroyed'. Hallucinations last for a limited time and automatically disappear when hit by spells (eg. EMP shockwave, mind control). * Summon Archon ** Starting Ability ** Cost: Two High Templar ** Once the merging process begins it may not be reversed. The merging process may be started at any time but for efficiency it should be done only when the High Templar are out of energy or are severely injured. Upgrades * Ground Armor * Plasma Shields * Khaydarin Amulet ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Templar Archives ** Adds 50 to maximum energy. Quotations : See: StarCraft I High Templar Quotations StarCraft: Ghost with a High Templar in the background]] Judging by screenshots and concept art, the High Templar was set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost. Its exact abilities are unknown but based on concept art, it is possible that it has a ranged attack similar to that of Tassadar. StarCraft II The High Templar in StarCraft II is very similar to the unit from the original StarCraft. Like the previous version of the High Templar, it does not have an attack.In the current build, the High Templar no longer has a physical attack, though the Psionic Storm and 'improved' Hallucination ability have compensated for it. Karune. 2008-04-28. Quick Question to Karune about Casters. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-29. Abilities *Psionic Storm **High Templar still have the ability to use psionic storm, whose potency is comparable with the StarCraft I version.The Psionic Storm's potency is comparable to the original StarCraft. Karune. 2008-04-28. Quick Question to Karune about Casters. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-29. It deals damage in small packets over time,Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed on 2008-05-15. and hits both air and ground units.Psi Storm hits both ground and air. Also, I wanted to add to question 1 that Roaches seem very strong with their regeneration, but with even a little bit of micro management, they are pretty easy to kill. In theory crafting, they seem much stronger than they actually are, though you must counter them with either very specific units of spend additional micromanagement time on them. Siege Tanks, Stim Packed Marines, Stalkers, Immortals, Dark Templars, Hydras, and any air to ground unit, are all effective at killing Roaches with a little micromanagement. Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-15 **The ability costs 75 energy. *Hallucination **High Templar can produce false copies of units to distract their opponents.Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. The ability costs 50 energy (significantly less than in StarCraft I) and lasts two to three minutes (much longer than in StarCraft I). Duplicates have the same number of hit points as the original but take double the damage.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. Known High Templar Famous High Templar *Adun *Aldaris (actually a Judicator) *Artanis (portrayed as a Scout) *Tassadar Other High Templar *Blackman (alias, actually a Judicator) *Garius *Heiberg the Heretic (mercenary leader) *High Templar Hero *Ketalis *Koronis *Mess'Ta: Served onboard the Carrier Qel'Ha. Killed in the battle at Bhekar Ro.Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. *Naganis *Oong (possibly non-canon) *Rassidan References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:StarCraft II Protoss units